al filo del cuchillo
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: post-d02, pre-epílogo. "Ven, anímate, vamos a caminar al filo del cuchillo." Porque un reencuentro es todo lo que necesitaban. YAMASORA. Por favor, lean las advertencias al comienzo del fic.


Bueno, heme aquí con otro fic de digimon y SI, debería estar terminando con "Honesty" pero bueno...

¿De qué va esto? Verán, chicos y chicas esto es un... LEMON. Si, como lo leen, es un lemon, solo para adultos, asi que niños y niñas, cierren esto o al menos no dejen que sus padres los descubran (hey, no es mi responsabilidad evitar que lean algo que no deben, yo cumplo con avisar el rating y listo.)

Reitero:

_**ES UN LEMON, UN FIC CLASIFICADO NC-17/MA, SOLO PARA ADULTOS, MENORES DE EDAD ESTAN ADVERTIDOS, POR FAVOR SEAN RESPONSABLES. REPITO ESTE FIC ES SOLO PARA ADULTOS.**_

Listo, ya avisé. Pero, en serio, responsabilidad es todo lo que pido.

* * *

_**"al filo del cuchillo"**_

_**FIC PARA EL CONCURSO DEL FORO SORATO**_

_**por Ayumi.**_

* * *

Los dos años lejos de Yamato, años sin ningún tipo de comunicación entre sí, habían llegado a su fin.

Sora se movía inquieta, dando pequeños brincos y cambiando su posición de un pie a otro, mientras miraba expectante a la multitud que pasaba por las puertas cuyo letrero enunciaba "LLEGADAS NACIONALES". Junto a ella, pero con un aire mucho más relajado, estaban solo algunos de los elegidos: Taichi, Takeru y Hikari. Ellos habían accedido a acompañarla cuando Sora les dijo la semana anterior que Yamato llegaría al aeropuerto hoy, principalmente porque la vieron tan nerviosa que se compadecieron de ella.

Taichi estaba sentado en unas bancas a su derecha, su vista fija en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, sonriendo ocasionalmente mientras sus dedos se movían con gran velocidad sobre el diminuto teclado. Si Sora tuviera que adivinar, diría con seguridad que estaba intercambiando mensajes de texto con Mimi quien, a pesar de estar en su primer año de Universidad y debido a la diferencia de horarios entre las clases de cada profesión, tuvo que ir a la Facultad de Gastronomía para una clase especial.

Sentados junto a su moreno amigo, unos espacios más alejados, estaban Takeru y Hikari. Ellos, también, preocupados de su propio mundo; ambos estaban sentados más juntos de lo apropiado para amigos pero, bueno, hace tiempo que eran más que solo amigos. Conversando en suaves murmullos, Hikari sostenía una mano del rubio entre las de ella, acariciando levemente sus nudillos mientras reía ante algo que el joven Takaishi le decía.

Todo a su alrededor era el reflejo de otro día normal en el aeropuerto de Tokio, familias esperando impacientes a sus seres queridos, choferes esperando a importantes ejecutivos o ejecutivas, y ella esperando a su novio de seis años.

Era lamentable que los últimos dos años de esos seis hayan pasado sin ningún contacto, pero Sora sabía que al final valdría la pena, porque a diferencia de otras chicas de su edad, que aun confundían sus sentimientos con amor, ella sabía con absoluta seguridad que sus sentimientos por Yamato siempre habían sido amor. Un amor que fue creciendo junto con ellos, pero que siempre estuvo ahí, desde el momento en que ella decidió regalarle esas galletas para Navidad. Es por eso que cuando Yamato intento romper con ella el día antes a su partida, alegando que con él estando encerrado en el norte donde se sometería al riguroso entrenamiento, ella debería tener la libertad de seguir con su vida sin sentirse amarrada a una relación que no fluiría en su ausencia, Sora se había rehusado.

Yamato era demasiado altruista, siempre poniendo la felicidad de sus amigos antes que la de él; su emblema realmente le quedaba a la perfección.

_Pronto, muy pronto…_

Casi como si alguien hubiera leído su mente, se hizo el anuncio por altoparlante de la llegada del vuelo de Yamato. Sora dejó de moverse y sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta de salida; sabía que Yamato no aparecería enseguida, aún tenía que desabordar el avión e ir por su equipaje, pero las ansias de verlo podían con ella. El anuncio no pareció alertar a sus amigos, quienes aún estaban es su propio mundo, y Sora sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de resentimiento al verlos tan calmados, deseando estar como ellos.

_Ya casi, ya casi…_

Después de una espera interminable, horas y horas mirando la puerta de salida _(que en realidad fueron solo veinte minutos pero, oye, nadie mantenía la cuenta)_, Sora lo vio, con su pelo corto y despeinado, que ni siquiera la milicia pudo domar, su bolso colgando de sus amplios hombros y sus ojos escaneando a la gente hasta encontrarse con los de ella—_Yamato_.

Su rubio novio le dio una media sonrisa que envió una placentera sensación correr por todo su cuerpo, y Sora no pudo más que devolverle el gesto con entusiasmo y mejillas ruborizadas. Mas, antes de poder dar un paso adelante, sus amigos, al fin dándose cuenta de sus alrededores, se apresuraron hacia Yamato para darle la bienvenida. Aun sintiéndose algo abrumada, la pelirroja les siguió el paso más calmadamente, contentándose con ver como Yamato intercambiaba saludos con el pequeño grupo.

Takeru recibió un fuerte abrazo que lo levantó del piso y Hikari también, lo que provocó la risa de ambos chicos. Taichi recibió un medio abrazo, característico de los hombres, con una palmada en el hombro que, por su expresión, fue más fuerte de lo esperado.

Y cuando ella llegó al grupo, solo se quedó parada frente a él sin saber que hacer; después de pasar dos años imaginando esto, todos sus planes se fueron en el segundo que sus ojos azules se concentraron en ella. "Hola, Yamato…"

Taichi soltó una risa de incredulidad a su derecha. "_¿Hola, Yamato?_ ¿Solo eso le dices? Sora, nos tuviste como _locos_ aquí por tus nervios ¿y así lo recibes?"

Sora le envió una mirada asesina, que no duró mucho, porque justo entonces un par de manos la sujetaron por la cintura y la atrajeron a un cuerpo placenteramente familiar, pero más firme y definido de lo que recordaba, aunque igual de cálido y reconfortante. Siguiendo su instinto, sora deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yamato, sintiendo como sus manos se explayaban por su espalda mientras él la apegaba más a sí mismo. Todo el amor que la había envuelto desde que lo vio, abrió paso a un deseo incontenible de… de _más_.

Ahora, Sora no era virgen; no, Yamato había corregido eso el día antes de su partida hace dos años, pero incluso esa noche palidecía ante el deseo que sentía ahora. Con sus mejillas rojas, Sora se alejó un poco y solo cuando sintió sus tocar el piso nuevamente, se percató que Yamato, también, la había alzado en sus brazos. Plantando un inocente beso en sus labios, Sora rompió el abrazo y sujeto su mano, dándole una tímida sonrisa al rubio, que solo por la forma en que la miraba, era claro que estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Yamato cerró sus ojos por un segundo antes de voltearse hacia el resto del grupo. "Bueno, ¿ahora qué?"

Takeru le sonrió apenado. "Ahora nada. Como todos estábamos algo ocupados hoy, decidimos hacer tu fiesta de bienvenida mañana, así que está libre de hacer lo que quieras."

"Y con quien quieras," agregó Taichi, dándole una sonrisa sugestiva.

Sora se ruborizó aún más, y le dio una patada a su mejor amigo, maldiciendo su inhabilidad de contener su bochorno, porque Yamato solo alzó una ceja, sin siquiera inmutarse. Sin querer más vergüenzas, Sora comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, yendo directo al auto de Taichi.

El calor aun rehusaba dejar su rostro, mientras que una oración aún se repetía en el interior de su mente, como una plegaría, solo que su significado había cambiado por completo.

_Muy pronto, ya casi…_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Taichi los dejó en su departamento. Yamato no creía lógico rentar un lugar propio si solo iba a habitarlo un fin de semana al mes, así que por acuerdo mutuo, decidieron que cada vez que estuviera en Odaiba, se quedaría con ella.

Lo que fue incentivo suficiente para que Sora se apresurara a conseguir un departamento propio.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con el deseo entre ellos sacando chispas, mientras Sora le daba un pequeño recorrido por el lugar; pequeño, porque solo contaba con dos habitaciones, un living-comedor, la cocina y el baño. Al llegar al final del pasillo, Sora respiró profundamente antes de abrir la última puerta, dando paso al dormitorio principal. Donde dormiría Sora—con Yamato. Juntos. Bajo las mismas sábanas. Oh Dios.

"Eh… bueno, este es el dormitorio," dijo con algo de dificultad. No quería decir 'mi dormitorio' porque no lo era, pero tampoco _podía_ decir 'nuestro dormitorio' porque… sería demasiado. Su intoxicante presencia, demasiado cerca para su sanidad mental, la tenía con sus nervios pendiendo de un hilo. "Yo… ¿Tienes hambre? Iré a preparar algo de comer."

No le dio tiempo de contestar, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y huyendo a la cocina. Oh Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se comportaba como si fuera una adolecente a punto de tener su primer encuentro sexual, ¡y no era así! Ella ya lo había tenido, hace dos años, ¡y con Yamato! Esto era lo que había esperado desde que él la llamó anunciando su llegada, así que ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

Sora respiró profundo varias veces para calmar sus nervios, apretando sus manos sobre el mesón de la cocina, pero nada parecía ayudar; su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. "Esto es ridículo."

_Es Yamato. Solo Yamato. Ya pasamos por esto, no hay motivos para angustiarse. Él ya me ha visto desnuda; yo ya le he visto desnudo. Es Yamato, **mi** Yamato._

Su monólogo interno le hubiera servido, si su consciencia no hubiera decidido ponerse en su contra y refutar sus palabras.

_Pero ya no es __**solo**__ Yamato, no es el mismo de hace dos años. Su cuerpo es diferente, __**él**__ es diferente; el entrenamiento lo cambió. Ahora es un sexy aviador en entrenamiento; con músculos definidos y miradas intensas y voz profunda y mucha, __**mucha**__ más energía._

"Pero aún es mi Yamato…"

_Una versión mucho más mejorada, como era de esperarse._

Dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara en el mesón, soltando un suspiro. Porque era cierto, este Yamato no era el mismo que se había ido hace dos año, pero ella tampoco era la misma de antes. Ambos habían madurado, habían crecido, habían cambiado, como era de esperarse. Pero en el fondo eran las mismas personas; eso era lo importante.

Al parecer en este día estaba destinada a permanecer con los nervios de punta, porque cuando lograba calmarse, unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura y procedieron a acariciar su tensado abdomen, en ocasiones sintiendo como los dedos rozaban sus pechos.

"Estás tensa."

Su voz retumbó contra su espalda, y Sora se estremeció por completo. Sin darse cuenta, su blusa había sido desabotonada y yacía en el piso, las manos de Yamato continuaban su exploración, evitando cuidadosamente de no rozar sus pechos y la pelirroja comenzaba a tensarse por razones completamente diferentes a las iniciales. Yamato detuvo sus caricias, sus manos puestas firmemente sobre sus costillas mientras que sus pulgares acariciaban los costados de sus senos.

"Sora," susurró el rubio, dejando un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su oído. "Sora… si no quieres…"

Como si sus palabras le hubieran despertado de un sueño, Sora reaccionó. Sujetó las manos de Yamato y las deslizó hacia sus senos, dejando escapar un leve gemido cuando el rubio los apretó con suavidad. Lentamente, el rubio la hizo girarse, hasta estar de frente a él. Yamato llevaba el torso descubierto, y Sora tuvo que suprimir el gemido que atentaba con salir mientras su corazón se aceleraba, porque este… este no era el cuerpo que había memorizado hace dos años, el de un niño en la cúspide de su vida a punto de convertirse en adulto.

Delante de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, estaba el cuerpo de un hombre.

Sora alzó sus manos para acariciar su cabello rubio. "Si quiero…" Y lo besó.

Yamato no necesitaba más para entender su invitación.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Su primera vez había sido perfecta, llena de ternura y amor y… tristeza; Yamato se marchaba al día siguiente y a pesar de sus mejores intentos ninguno pudo olvidar ese detalle durante toda la noche. Había sido una experiencia algo torpe, sin contar el dolor inicial, y no había durado mucho, pero ambos eran vírgenes al momento y, aun así, para Sora fue todo lo que soñó y más.

Esta segunda vez no prometía ser nada especial, especialmente con ella rehusando los consejos de sus compañeros de Universidad acerca de "experimentar más" y con él encerrado en una base militar al norte del país sin la posibilidad de dicha experimentación.

Es por eso que, cuando Yamato se alejó de ella para bajarle los pantalones y deshacerse de su ropa interior solo para después girarla e incitarla a agacharse sobre la mesa de la cocina, Sora no pudo retener la pregunta que escapó de su boca.

Su respuesta, acompañada de un leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas, no fue tan sorprendente. "Cuando los chicos en la base se enteraron de… mi situación, hicieron su misión darme toda la información posible para complacer a la mujer que se había ganado mi fidelidad. Ellos dijeron que una mujer sexualmente satisfecha es una mujer fiel. Yo traté de decirles que no necesitaba de su ayuda, pero… algunos de los consejos eran bastante… _interesantes_ como para dejarlos pasar."

Y así fue como llegó a estar recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina, con la lengua de Yamato perdiéndose en su interior con una destreza impresionante, recibiendo el mejor sexo oral de su vida _(claro, no tenía con que compararle pero… no estaba lo suficientemente consciente para preocuparse de eso)_. Una de sus manos, que sujetaban sus muslos con firmeza, se deslizó por su piel hasta que Sora sintió sus curiosos dedos explorar ese punto de nervios que la llevarían a su clímax con seguridad. Yamato utilizó su pulgar para presionarlo, para frotarlo, y Sora estaba tan feliz de haber decidido alquilar su propio departamento porque no creía que sus padres estarían contentos de escuchar a su hija gemir de la manera en que lo hacía ahora, o de saber que ya no era su niña inocente.

Su orgasmo se aproximaba a gran velocidad y Sora solo quería que Yamato la dejara alcanzarlo esta vez _(porque se había pasado todo este tiempo —¿cuánto tiempo __**había**__ pasado?— jugando con ella de tal manera que, aun cuando sus acciones le frustraban, no podía evitar excitarse cada vez mas)_, estaba ahí, a su alcance, y ella se dispuso a tomarlo, pero fue arrebatado nuevamente. La pelirroja dejó escapar un leve gemido en protesta y abrió sus ojos _(¿en qué minuto los había cerrado?)_ solo para ver el rostro satisfecho de Yamato.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"

Él sonrió con satisfacción y Sora sintió su excitación dispararse a los cielos. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y tuvo que darse el tiempo de respirar con profundidad para calmar a su alocado corazón. Sus piernas colgaban de un lado de la mesa y Yamato estaba parado entre ellas, acariciando sus muslos suavemente; aun tenía puesto sus pantalones, pero la evidencia de su entusiasmo era bastante clara. Deliberadamente, movió sus manos hacia arriba, y por un momento Sora pensó que volvería tocarla _ahí_ y no sabía si lo deseaba porque todo el estímulo la tenía sintiéndose muy sensible y receptiva a todo, pasando por sus caderas y luego su cintura en una suave caricia.

Yamato se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó con calma y de manera tan seductora que no pudo evitar gemir contra sus labios; las manos del rubio habían comenzado a masajear sus pechos y junto con excitarle, sus caricias lograban incitarla a relajarse un poco.

Y al fin, respondió a su pregunta. "Pensé que querrías continuar esto en la habitación."

Iba a decirle que sí, era lo lógico; una cama era mucho mejor que una incómoda mesa pero algo la detuvo. Por una parte, Sora no quería recordar este momento cada vez que se sentara a comer en la cocina, mucho menos cuando sus padres la visitaban y se quedaban a cenar, pero por otro lado… últimamente se había entretenido leyendo novelas eróticas para satisfacer su curiosidad y ciertas necesidades y, bueno, algunos escenarios de algunas novelas quedaron en su memoria.

A la espera de oportunidades como esta.

Así que no perdió tiempo pensando y se sentó rápidamente, sus manos yendo directo a sus pantalones. Yamato la miraba con tranquilidad y algo de curiosidad, quizás un poco de sorpresa, y regresó sus caricias a sus piernas para no interponerse en la misión que tenía de deshacerse de dichos pantalones. Una vez los desabotonó, Sora, en un movimiento que le sorprendió incluso a ella misma, los bajó hasta las rodillas de su novio y luego ayudó a que siguieran su curso con sus pies.

Y ahí, ya estaban desnudos; y la erección de Yamato le brindaba toda su atención.

El deseo y la excitación se sentía como una manta sobre ellos, Sora volvía a sentirse al borde del clímax con solo miralo, pensó en decirle que fuera despacio pero no alcanzó ni a formar las palabras cuando Yamato sujetó sus caderas y la deslizó hasta el borde de la mesa, penetrándola en un preciso movimiento.

La invasión fue sorpresiva, y cómo no, si hacían dos años que lo único que había entrado a ese lugar eran sus dedos, pero Yamato seguía siendo imponente en tamaño, si es que no lo era más, y la intrusión se sentía incomoda. Su rostro debió mostrar algo de lo que sentía porque el joven rubio permaneció completamente inmóvil por largos segundos. Cuando Sora comenzó a sentirse bien, buscó la mirada azul de Yamato, encontrando en sus ojos la misma sorpresa que ella sentía ante el repentino contacto y la avalancha de sensaciones que los asaltó por todos lados.

Porque, diablos, en serio se sentía la diferencia cuando había una ausencia de látex.

Yamato pareció percatarse de sus erráticos pensamientos, ya que tomó un profundo respiró y con su voz retumbando en todo su ser, dijo con una media sonrisa: "Es un poco tonto, considerando todo, pero ¿tienes, eh, protección?"

Por un instante quiso reír ante lo absurdo del asunto. Y es que, ¿qué hombre pregunta eso estando en la situación de Yamato? Pero ya no importaba porque su intento de suprimir su humor provocó un leve movimiento en sus caderas y las manos del rubio estaban apretando su trasero y la repentina fricción que se generó entre ellos fue _exquisita_.

Sora quería, definitivamente, repetirlo, así que, envolviendo la cintura de Yamato con sus piernas, respondió: "Estoy tomando pastillas."

El joven aviador en entrenamiento no necesitaba más incentivo para seguir adelante.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Aun no anochecía, pero el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo con las nubes que se avecinaban; un nevazón se aproximaba rápidamente y la gente en las calles se apresuraba hacia sus casas.

Claro, todo esto era ignorado por Sora, quien teniendo una vista privilegiada desde la ventana de la cocina, se concentraba en sujetarse del mesón para no irse contra la pared—porque así era la fuerza con la que Yamato la penetraba. Sora alzó la vista, encontrándose con su reflejo en el vidrio y ahí, detrás de ella, estaba Yamato moviéndose a una velocidad constante, sus ojos clavados en ella para absorber cada reacción que ocasionaba.

Era excitante.

Después de… _bautizar_ la mesa de la cocina, Sora decidió preparar la cena _(y decía cena solo por decir algo, ya que aún no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde)_, luego de ir a la habitación por una bata, porque no podía cocinar desnuda y su ropa, bueno, se había perdido en la emoción, debatió las opciones con Yamato y escogieron pasta por ser lo más rápido de preparar. Yamato había logrado localizar sus pantalones y mientras ella cocinaba, él se dedicó a limpiar el… _desorden_.

Claro, el deseo no había aplacado y las ganas solo iban en aumento mientras ambos comían su porción, y para cuando habían terminado, Sora apenas alcanzó a dejar los platos en el fregadero antes de que Yamato se le fuera encima.

Era excitante—porque ni siquiera se molestó en deshacerse de la ropa, solo desabotonó sus pantalones, movió su bata a un lado y… bueno, el resto era obvio.

Sus brazos temblaron antes de colapsar sobre el mesón de la cocina, soltó un suave gemido al momento en que sus pezones frotaron la fría superficie del mesón y luego otro más fuerte cuando Yamato disminuyó la velocidad de sus penetraciones a un paso agonizantemente calmado. El rubio gimió un poco y ella no tardó en sentir su orgasmo comenzar a formarse, porque, _mierda_, el sonido que él hacía era _sexy_.

Yamato deslizó sus manos de donde la sujetaba por las caderas en suaves caricias hacia el resto de su cuerpo, yendo directo a sus pechos. El cambio de temperatura la hizo gemir de nuevo; las manos de Yamato estaban cálidas y la forma en que masajeaba sus senos era tan placentera que por un momento pensó que alcanzaría su clímax, pero no fue así porque el rubio aun envestía dentro de ella y aun no la empujaba del precipicio. Él movió su mano izquierda, dibujando espirales en el camino, hacia abajo, hasta entrar en contacto con el lugar donde estaban unidos.

Quien sea le haya dicho a Yamato las maravillas de la estimulación del clítoris a la hora de complacer a una mujer merecía toda la dicha del mundo. De lo contrario Sora no estaría experimentando el orgasmo más delicioso de su corta experiencia _(y, sí, ya tenía con que más compararlo)_, con el calor creciendo en su vientre y expandiéndose en una espiral hasta alcanzar todo su cuerpo y los temblores que recorrían su ser y el corto circuito que hacía su mente y el breve instante que su vista se tornó negra y—y…

Y sintiendo como que el mundo explotaba a su alrededor porque aún se sentía presa de su clímax cuando Yamato acabó también, dándole gracias a todas las deidades de haber comenzado a tomar pastillas, porque sentirlo expulsar su—su _todo_ dentro de ella era mucho mejor sin obstrucciones.

Su cuerpo colapsó ante la intensidad de sensaciones corriendo libres dentro de sí, sus piernas no soportaban ya su peso y cedieron ante el incesante tambaleo, pero Sora no cayó al piso; además del mesón que ayudaba a sostenerla, el firme agarre de Yamato la mantenía en pie.

Cómo el rubio no parecía afectado por todo la acción que había ocurrido, Sora no sabía, pero estaba igualmente agradecida de su resistencia; de otra manera el viaje al suelo hubiera sido doloroso.

"Estoy cansada…"

No se dio cuenta que murmuró esas palabras hasta que sintió la reconfortante presencia de Yamato acariciando su espalda.

"¿En serio? Porque yo aún puedo seguir…"

Sus palabras solo lograron hacerla gemir del deseo. Pero en realidad necesitaba unos minutos para descansar, no había esperado que esta segunda _(¿o era tercera?)_ ronda de sexo fuera tan intensa. Volvió a gemir cuando sintió a su amado novio separar sus cuerpos y luego emitió un grito ahogado, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Yamato la tenía entre sus brazos y caminaba calmadamente fuera de la cocina. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir a la habitación, giró hacia el living y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Como no tiene nada que hacer, se dedica a observar al chico _(ahora hombre)_ que robó su corazón.

Yamato tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, descansándola sobre el respaldo del sofá; esos rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, aquellos que ni siquiera su corto peinado podían controlar, estaban pegados a su frente debido a la transpiración. Su respiración era elaborada, evidencia que, a pesar de su excesiva resistencia, indicaba su cansancio. Las pequeñas gotas de transpiración que quedaban en su cuerpo, a la espera de evaporarse, lo hacía parecer como un sueño, su piel brillando levemente ante la poca luz que se filtraba entre las nubes y por sus ventanas.

Pero lo que más disfrutaba de este momento, era la calidez que emitía su cuerpo; esa calidez reconfortante y avasalladora que nunca cesaba de hacerle sentir segura, a salvo. Saber que, por las siguientes dos semanas, podría abrazarlo en el momento que quisiera, sin motivos necesarios, hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Sintió la ternura envolverla, todo el afecto que sentía por este hombre surgió dentro de su pecho, demandando salir.

Sora sonrió, llena de dicha y tranquilidad.

"Te amo."

Yamato abrió sus ojos lentamente, arqueando una ceja mientras enfocaba su mirada en ella, cuestionándola.

Era innecesario, sus preguntas, Sora pretendía explicar su repentina confesión de cualquier modo. Con la sonrisa aun en su lugar, sin flaquear, habló: "Te amo. Lo digo ahora para que no pienses que es la emoción del momento. Sabes que es demasiado cliché confesar amor por alguien en medio del sexo, y por eso creo que no es muy confiable. Por eso te lo digo ahora. Te amo. Y no me gustan los clichés."

Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro y pronto él estaba riendo; aquellas risas que son raras y muy escasas viniendo del rubio Ishida. Pero sora sabe el motivo para tal expresión de alegría.

Ella odiaba los clichés.

Aquel razonamiento fue uno de los principales motivos por el cual, cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentir cosas por Taichi, se distancio del moreno por un tiempo, hasta que todo se calmara. Fue durante ese periodo que comenzó a acercarse a Yamato, donde su amistad con el rubio mayor pasó a ser algo más. Algo que, a diferencia de Taichi, no pudo evitar ni prevenir.

Sora odiaba los clichés, pero aun así cayó en uno.

Porque a pesar de que ella evitó enamorarse de su mejor amigo, no impidió que Yamato se enamorara de su mejor amiga. Y Yamato adoraba ese tipo de clichés.

"Te amo," dijo Yamato, besando sus labios suavemente. "Y no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente decirlo, y sentir la verdad de esas palabras, después de dos años."

Sora se preparó para protestar, y es que, ¡oye!, claro que conocía ese sentimiento, pero no pudo decir nada porque Yamato la miraba casi como retándola a rebatirle, y entonces se percató que, quizás, su novio estaba bromeando y solo quería ayudarle a espantar el cansancio. Lo que había logrado, pero no quería darle el gusto de saberlo.

Así que, cambiando su posición sobre el regazo de él hasta quedar a horcajadas, sujetó sus hombros con firmeza antes de darle un apasionado beso. "Ahora es mi turno… de estar al mando."

Con deliberada lentitud, Sora se deslizó al piso, acomodándose entre las piernas de Yamato. Sin dejar de mirarlo, sujetó su miembro, que al momento ya se endurecía _(seguramente por la emoción)_, y comenzó a masajearlo con sus manos de arriba a abajo. Los ojos de Yamato se oscurecieron, su boca se abrió ligeramente un gruñido escapó.

Para cuando su boca reemplazó sus manos, Yamato maldecía a todos los cielos. En el buen sentido.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Fue mucho después del anochecer cuando la joven pareja finalmente decidió tomar un largo descanso. De hecho, cerca de la medianoche para ser más específicos.

Sora no tenía energía ni para abrir los ojos, no entendía cómo Yamato podía siquiera moverse. Bueno, no es como si se moviera mucho, solo su mano, la que acariciaba su pierna, ¡pero igual!, no era concebible. La pelirroja tampoco quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el día _(todos los lugares que Yamato y ella habían bautizado y que jamas podría mirarlos de la misma manera; y es que, en serio, ¿la cocina, el living, el pasillo y el baño?, su rubio novio parecía determinado a compensar esos dos años que estuvieron separados)_, de lo contrario se excitaría nuevamente y de verdad que solo quería descansar un poco.

Sintió la boca de Yamato presionar un beso en su cuello y después el retumbar de su voz vibró por todo su cuerpo. "¿Estas despierta?"

Sora suprimió un gemido e intentó inútilmente de alejarse. "No."

Él rió un poco y luego la sujetó por la cintura e hizo que quedara recostada de espaldas, aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la cama. "Bueno… supongo que tendré que despertarte."

"_Yamato_," dijo, y trató de sonar molesta, pero el deseo que se filtró en su voz como que arruinó el efecto esperado.

"¿Si?"

"Eres insaciable."

Abrió los ojos al fin, casi en rendición, y se encontró con Yamato dándole esa media sonrisa que la había hecho enamorarse de él hace años. Mierda, ¿cómo se supone que debería resistirse cuando tenía a un atractivo novio luciendo demasiado bueno para su sanidad mental? Un novio que, sin ningún reparo, le había demostrado lo mucho que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero dos años en un fin de semana…

En vez de sucumbir a sus deseos, Sora le dio una mirada de reproche. "Te culpo por el hecho de que jamas podré ver este departamento sin recordar lo que hemos hecho."

Yamato descendió su boca hasta que estuvo al alcance de sus pechos. "Y eso es malo, ¿porque…?"

Su cuerpo tembló de forma involuntaria al sentir la boca de Yamato atender a sus pechos; oh, tenía que descubrir quién le había dado consejos y enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento. "Porque… no creo que podré evitar el bochorno cada vez que me siente en el sofá a charla con mi madre cuando esté de visita."

"¿O cuando estés comiendo en la cocina?"

"_Yamato_…" Ahora, ese gemido no se pudo evitar, pues el rubio había tomado uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y lo chupaba con la presión suficiente para hacerla vibrar de pasión. "Dios…"

"¿Estás despierta ya?"

Sora solo pudo gemir en respuesta, entrelazando sus dedos en su rubio cabello para jalarlo y besar sus labios. Yamato tomó posición entre sus piernas, movió una de sus manos a sus caderas para acomodarla mejor mientras que la otra sujetaba el resto de su cuerpo para no aplastarla. Lentamente, la penetró y cuando estuvo dentro de ella por completo, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido, inevitablemente rompiendo el beso.

"Dios… como extrañaba esto…" murmuró Yamato, flexionado su brazo hasta apoyarse en su codo; sus caderas comenzaban a mecerse con calma.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de su boca al sentirse acariciada tan íntimamente. "Cómo si… lo hemos estado haciendo… todo el día…"

"Eso… era diferente, era… _Dios, Sora_… solo sexo…"

La mano que sujetaba sus caderas se deslizó hasta rodear su cintura y de repente ya no existía espacio entre ella y Yamato. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un apasionado beso y Sora dejó que sus manos vagaran hasta hacerse posesión del trasero del rubio.

Y claro, por supuesto que esta vez era diferente. Ahora no había nada de la urgencia de la primera vez en la cocina, ni el deseo de hacer algo fuera de lo común, ni la necesidad de dominar la situación; solo había una sensación de paz _(sí, a pesar de sus corazones acelerado)_ y el sentimiento que los llenaba hasta decir basta—_amor_.

Continuaron meciéndose el uno contra el otro, ya no se besaban, pero sus labios mantenían un suave contacto y respiraban el mismo aire, compartían el mismo aliento, el mismo sentimiento. El orgasmo comenzaba a formarse dentro de ellos, olas y olas de placer se estrellaban en su interior, y Sora tuvo este inexplicable deseo de llorar, pero en lugar de eso dejó salir un sonoro gemido mientras se aferraba a Yamato con desesperación.

Oh, si, como había extrañado esto.

"Ya—ma—_to_…"

Un hormigueo comenzó a subir desde la punta de sus dedos, expandiéndose como una onda hacia el resto de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el calor se expandía desde su vientre. Ahí estaba nuevamente, sobre el precipicio. Rodeó la cintura de Yamato con sus piernas, gimiendo cuando él aceleró su paso, y lo besó con toda la pasión que poseía. Y una vez más, el mundo explotó a su alrededor, solo que esta vez, Yamato estaba justo ahí, con ella.

"Dios, _Sora_…"

Sintió que había pasado una eternidad, que no fueron más que breves minutos, pero eventualmente volvió a hacer uso de su visión. Con lentitud, pudo enfocar sus ojos lo suficiente para ver el rostro sonriente de Yamato.

"Eso fue… vaya…" ella murmuró, sonriendo cuando lo escuchó reír.

"Sí…"

Con gran esfuerzo, pues al fin parecía que Yamato había llegado a su límite, el rubio separo sus cuerpos pero no fue lejos; acomodándose junto a ella, él la envolvió en sus brazos y la acomodó hasta que su espalda estuviera pegada a su pecho, solo entonces los cubrió con las sabanas.

"¿Podemos dormir ahora?" preguntó Sora, sus ojos cerrados y a un paso de caer en el sueño que tanto anhelaba.

"Lo que quieras, mi muñeca pelirroja…"

"Mmm…"

El reloj marcó la medianoche, pero para entonces, ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación estaba interesado en saberlo.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El fin de semana pasó volando, pero bueno, después de ese Sábado era de esperarse.

La fiesta de bienvenida fue un éxito, y hubiera sido mejor si Yamato hubiera podido quedarse más tiempo, pero lamentablemente su avión partía ese mismo Domingo en la noche. Lo bueno, sin embargo, era que después de ese fin de semana, Yamato podría salir de la base cada dos semanas por tres días, y después de seis meses, cada fin de semana del año.

Así que todo estaba bien.

Y ahí estaba Sora, de nuevo en el aeropuerto, en los brazos de Yamato, disfrutando de los últimos minutos antes que llamaran a los pasajeros de su vuelo. Porque aunque lo vería en dos semanas más, eran dos semanas en donde su ausencia la sentiría dolorosamente, especialmente ahora que habían marcado todo su departamento.

"La fiesta fue… interesante."

Rió un poco, y se alzó en la punta de sus pies para besar su mejilla; ya estaban llamando su vuelo. "Taichi la organizó."

"Ah. Eso lo explica."

Ella volvió a reír levemente.

Yamato la miró con anhelo y, sin previo aviso, la besó, con tanta pasión que Sora pensó que alguien los iba a reprender por tal espectáculo en un espacio público.

Pero nadie los molestó y Yamato se alejó lentamente, besando su frente antes de levantarla del piso en un último abrazo. "Te extrañaré. Estas semanas se harán interminables para mí."

No quería llorar, pero diablos que sí odiaba las despedidas; de todo tipo. "Y yo a ti."

"Ya falta poco. Un par de años más y el tiempo alejados será menor."

"Sí, pero después los viajes serán más largos."

Yamato la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más ternura que pasión. "Pero el regreso también."

"Sí."

Una pausa, un suspiro, y aun no rompían el abrazo.

"Podremos con esto, Sora," dijo Yamato, dándole una de sus sonrisas especiales, esas que reservaba solo para ella.

Sora le devolvió el gesto, aunque con algo de dificultad ya que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Sí. Te amo."

Se hizo la última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo del rubio; ya no podían postergarlo más.

Con un último beso, Yamato murmuró sus palabras en su oído y se alejó, caminando a paso apresurado a su destino. Sora respiró profundamente, secando sus lágrimas pues no quería que su madre supiera de su angustia, y ella también se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, donde sus padres esperaban por ella.

Solo dos semanas; podría soportarlo. Porque, ¿qué eran dos semanas comparado con dos años?

_"Y yo a ti, mi muñeca pelirroja."_

Una eternidad, solo que más corta.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, antes de que me bombardeen con preguntas, digo: Sí, para ser astronauta Yamato tuvo que pasar por la milicia japonesa, la escuela de aviación para ser más exactos. Ser astronauta significa trabajar para el gobierno, así que, eso.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esto. Les digo porque me costó mucho hacer las escenas de sexo, no se por qué, pero en ingles me salen rapidito, pero en español como que todo me suena... sucio. Y yo ni siquiera soy mojigata. Bleh.

Hasta la proxima! Y no olviden comentaaar.


End file.
